thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Before The Long Earth 1823 * Birth of Luis Valienté.The Long Utopia - Chapter 23 1829 * Luis Valienté, chased by a bull, discovers his ability to step.The Long Utopia - Chapter 16 1832 * Luis Valienté is thrown out to live in the streets by his stepfather.The Long Utopia - Chapter 16 1848 March * Luis Valienté meets Oswald Hackett in Datum London. April * The Chartists demonstration on Kennington Common.The Long Utopia - Chapter 17 * The Knights of Discorporea are approved by Prince Albert.The Long Utopia - Chapter 18 1852 August * The Knights of Discorporea are in New Orleans working with Underground Rail Road.The Long Utopia - Chapter 20 1861 December * Prince Albert, the champion of the Knights of Discorporea dies.The Long Utopia - Chapter 23https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert,_Prince_Consort 1871 * The Knights of Discorporea go to Berlin.The Long Utopia - Chapter 23 * Radcliffe tries to shut down the Knights of Discorporea.The Long Utopia - Chapter 24 1895 October * The Fund is created.The Long Utopia - Chapter 34 1916 * Private Percy Blakeney steps away from World War I into a stepwise France and encounters the trolls.The Long Earth - Chapter 1 1954 * Kitty Hartman steps away from Seattle to land in Happy Landings.The Long Earth - Chapter 38 1965 * Birth of Douglas Black.The Long War - Chapter 23 1975 * Birth of Willis Linsay.The Long Mars - Chapter 2 1980 * Birth of Hiram Davidson.The Long War - Chapter 62 * Birth of Jack Green.The Long War - Chapter 10 * Birth of Jim Russo.The Long Earth - Chapter 13 1981 * Birth of Wotan Ulm.The Long Utopia - Chapter 41 1984 * Birth of Frank Wood.The Long Mars - Chapter 3 * Birth of Freddie Burdon.The Long Utopia - Chapter 37 1986 * Birth of Monica Jansson.The Long Earth - Chapter 4 1987 * Birth of Maria Valienté. 1990 * Birth of Thomas Kyangu.The Long War - Chapter 11 * The Black Corporation is founded around this time (early 1990s).The Long War - Chapter 7 1992 * Birth of Nelson Azikiwe.The Long War - Chapter 60 1997 * Birth of Sally Linsay.The Long Earth - Chapter 7 1998 * Birth of Eileen Connolly.The Long Mars - Chapter 1 2001 * Freddie Burdon and Maria Valienté both receive a letter from the Fund. Maria runs away from her family and ends up at the Home in Madison and Freddie goes to Madison to seek Maria. * Summer, Joshua Valienté is conceived. 2002 * Birth of Maggie Kauffman.The Long War - Chapter 14 May * Joshua Valienté is born on the first day of the month.The Long Utopia - Chapter 5 2012 * Birth of Rod Green.The Long Utopia - Chapter 6 2013 * Birth of Helen Green.The Long War - Chapter 5 2015 * Step Day : Willis Linsay uploads the diagram of the Stepper box online.The Long Earth - Chapter 3 * Birth of Wu Yue-Sai.The Long Mars - Chapter 6 2016 * Sally Linsay (age 19) leaves the Datum.The Long Earth - Chapter 7 * Officer Monica Jansson goes to the Home to meet once more Joshua Valienté.The Long Earth - Chapter 11 2018 * Jim Russo goes to Sutter West 5 to find the location where James Marshall had seen gold flakes in 1848.The Long Earth - Chapter 6 2023 * Birth of Michael.The Long War - Chapter 3 2025 * Birth of Roberta Golding.The Long War - Chapter 17 January * 1st: For New Year, the Greens stay at a lodge in Madison West 5. March * 23rd: The Greens perminantly move into a house in Madison West 5. 2026 February * The Greens go to Datum Richmond to start their trek from Richmond West 10.The Long Earth - Chapter 16 November * The Greens reach Earth West 100,000, registered their claims and picked Earth West 101,753 to settle down.The Long Earth - Chapter 18 * Foundation of Reboot on Earth West 101,754.The Long Earth - Chapter 25 * Birth of Paul Spencer Wagoner.The Long Mars - Chapter 12 2028 *The US government froze the assets and impounded the bank accounts of all the people living beyond Earth West 20 and Earth East 20.The Long War - Chapter 5 ''The Long Earth'' 2030 * Summer : beginning of ''the Journey'' : Lobsang and Joshua Valienté live Siberia West 4 aboard the Mark Twain.The Long Earth - Chapter 12 ]] * On the third day of their trip Lobsang and Joshua Valienté stop at Earth West 33,157 where Joshua encounters trolls for the first time.The Long Earth - Chapter 19 2031 * Joshua Valienté visits Happy Landings for the third time and meet Paul Spencer Wagoner and his family.The Long Mars - Chapter 12 * Joshua Valienté and Helen Green get married.The Long War - Chapter 2 * Birth of Angela Hartmann.The Long War - Chapter 15 2032 * Foundation of the Federated Republic of China.The Long War - Chapter 17 * Birth of Dan (later Rod) Valienté.The Long War - Chapter 8 2035 * Foundation of New Springfield on Earth West 1,217,756.The Long Utopia - Chapter 1 2036 July * Cassie Poulson's first encounter with the silver beetles. November * Brian Cowley is elected President of the United States of America.The Long War - Chapter 4The Long Mars - Chapter 5 ''The Long War 2040 March * Birth of Stan Berg. * Birth of Rocky Lewis.The Long Utopia - Chapter 15 * Nelson Azikiwe tells Ken about his plan to leave his parish in search of the 'Lobsang Project'.The Long War - Chapter 6The Long War - Chapter 7 * Sally Linsay shows up at Joshua Valienté's home in Hell-Knows-Where to ask him to go before the Congress on Datum Earth on behalf of the trolls. April * Launching of Operation Prodigal Son.The Long War - Chapter 14 April to May * Launching of the East Twenty Million mission.The Long War - Chapter 17 May * The ''USS Benjamin Franklin drops some of his crew at the fringe of Reboot.The Long War - Chapter 18 * Joshua Valienté and Bill Chambers meet with Senator Starling to try to have Congress draw a protective order for trolls.The Long War - Chapter 24 * The trolls leave the Earths with a significant human presence.The Long War - Chapter 34 * Sally Linsay and Monica Jansson break out Mary and Ham from the GapSpace facility.The Long War - Chapter 35 June * Lobsang asks Joshua Valienté to find Sally Linsay and the trolls.The Long War - Chapter 36 * The USS Neil A. Armstrong I is declared missing on the outernet.The Long War - Chapter 52 July * The Zheng He and the Liu Yang arrive at Earth East 20,000,000 on the sixth day of the month.The Long War - Chapter 57 * The twains of Operation Prodigal Son arrive at Valhalla.The Long War - Chapter 67 September * The trolls are showing up again across the Long Earth.The Long War - Chapter 68 * On the eighth day of the month, the Yellowstone eruption begins. On the 14th, it stops.The Long War - Chapter 68The Long War - Chapter 69 * Joshua Valienté and Sally Linsay help evacuate the Brewers the day after the eruption stopped.The Long Mars - Chapter 1 November * Brian Cowley is re-elected President of the United States of America.The Long Mars - Chapter 1 2041 May * Inauguration of the new Capitol on Madison West 5, the new capital city of the USA.The Long Mars - Chapter 1 2042 January to July * Joe Mackenzie and Ben Morton are sent to Earth West 1,617,524, along with other scientists, to study the beagles.The Long Mars - Chapter 30 * Birth of''' 'Nikos Irwin.The Long Utopia - Chapter 3 August * Nelson Azikiwe and David Blessed try to convince Eileen Connolly to leave the Datum.The Long Mars - Chapter 1 2043 * Joe Mackenzie, Ben Morton and the other scientists accidentally start a war between different groups of beagles.The Long Mars - Chapter 30 They leave Earth West 1,617,524. 2044 November * Brian Cowley is elected President of the United States of America for a third time.The Long Mars - Chapter 5 * Sally Linsay recieves a message from her father, Willis, asking her to go to the Gap.The Long Mars - Chapter 1 The Long Mars 2045 January * Launch of the ''USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan on [[the West Quarter Billion mission|the West'' Quarter Billion mission]] from Capitol Hill, on Madison West 5.The Long Mars - Chapter 5 February * The ''USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan pass Earth West 30,000,000.The Long Mars - Chapter 22 March * Arrival of Sally Linsay, Willis Linsay and Frank Wood on Gap Mars occurs on the 15th day of the month.The Long Mars - Chapter 17 May to June * The USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan, now four months into their expedition, pass Earth West 175,000,000 and discover the Traverser Band.The Long Mars - Chapter 30 * The Next are swept up by the police, the military and Homeland Security all over the US Aegis and help captive on the Datum Hawaiian base on Pearl Harbor.The Long Mars - Chapter 28The Long Mars - Chapter 33 * Arrival of the USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan on Earth West 250,000,000 (Good Old Quarter Billion).The Long Mars - Chapter 35 * Beanstalk Day - 11 weeks since their landing on Mars and nearly three millions steps from the Gap, Willis discovers the beanstalk.The Long Mars - Chapter 37 August to December * The USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan come back from their expedition to the remote Long Earths with the 'Napoleons' in custody, precipitating the crisis for the Next.The Long Mars - Chapter 41 * The USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan take position next to Happy Landings and are ready to nuke the town.The Long Mars - Chapter 41 * A Month after the return of the USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan from Happy Landings, Lobsang and Agnes visit the town and Lobsang destroys it with an asteroid.The Long Mars - Chapter 45 * November: Lobsang fakes his death. * December: Lobsang's funeral, in Madison West 5. 2046 * A catastrophic winter on Datum Earth, possibly caused by the collapse of the Gulf Stream, causing a wave of emigration away from it and into the Long Earth.The Long Utopia - Chapter 8 2047 * The US Navy raids the Svalbard Global Seed Vault on Spitsbergen, a Norwegian island, for its stock of seeds.The Long Utopia - Chapter 8 2048 * Government and corporate interests take over Miami West 4 and transform it into a space elevator construction site. 2051 * Birth of Ben Abrahams. * The orbital terminus of the space elevator in Miami West 4 has been built and put into orbit. ''The Long Utopia 2052 February * Joshua Valienté, on a sabbatical, gets a Silence headache and decides to go home. April * Nikos Irwin encounters the silver beetles in the Gallery, while looking for his dog Rio.The Long Utopia - Chapter 3The Long Utopia - Chapter 4 May * Joshua Valienté, for his fiftieth birthday, crosses one hundred thousands worlds in one day.The Long Utopia - Chapter 5The Long Utopia - Chapter 6 2054 * The Abrahamses arrive in New Springfield.The Long Utopia - Chapter 9 2056 * Stan Berg is recognized as a potential Next.The Long Utopia - Chapter 12 2057 * Sister Agnes and Lobsang are brought to the silver beetles.The Long Utopia - Chapter 21 September * Stan Berg and Rocky Lewis are brought to the Grange.The Long Utopia - Chapter 12 2058 * Joshua Valienté meets with Nelson Azikiwe in Datum London and learn about his ancestry, the Fund and his father.The Long Utopia - Chapter 33 * Joshua Valienté finds Sally Linsay in Earth West 389,413.The Long Utopia - Chapter 32 2059 * The Cauterizing: Stan Berg, Sally Linsay and Lobsang seal Earth West 1,217,756 from the inside to save the worlds from the silver beetles.The Long Utopia - Chapter 51The Long Utopia - Chapter 52 [[The Long Cosmos|''The Long Cosmos]] 2067 * Death of Helen Green Valienté Doak.The Long Cosmos - Chapter 1 2070 * The Invitation is received by the humans and other sapient species of the Long Earth. References Category:The Long Earth Universe